Spin the Bottle: The guys wanna have fun too
by IloveAML
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Dare: The girls have fun. The guys decide to play Spin the Bottle & get the girls to come play. PB&J, Shayid, Jate, a little Skate, Hubby, Sin, & bc its Spin the Bottle, there will be some brief unlikely pairings aswell.
1. The fun starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST or any of the characters.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"So you guys want to play Spin the Bottle" Shannon asked curiously.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sayid answered.

"I guess not"

"But you guys can't get mad if we have to kiss another guy" Kate added.

"Lets just play" Charlie said.

"Who's going to spin first?" asked Libby.

"Why don't you go" Jack said handing her the bottle.

She took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Jack. Kate and Hurley jsut looked at each other.

Libby went over to Jack and kissed him; just a peck on the lips, nothing more.

"Alright Jack. Your turn." Sun said.

Jack spun and it landed on Claire. Charlie just shook his head.

Jack went over and kissed Claire. It was more than a peck, but nothing to make Kate jealous.

**A/N: Alright! First chapie. Sorry its so short, but its just the intro; future chapters will be longer. And funner.**

**Review Review Review!**


	2. More Fun

_**Chapter 2**_

It was Claire's turn to spin. She was a bit hesitant to spin; the only one she wanted to kiss was Charlie.

"Come on Claire. Spin. Its no big deal" Shannon said to her.

So Claire spun it. It landed on Sayid. When Shannon saw this she wished she'd never said anything to Cliare before. Claire made a point of looking over at Shannon, who wasn't all that happy about this. Sayid and Charlie weren't thrilled either.

Claire slowly made her way over to Sayid. They shared a very quick kiss.

"Aw, come on. That doesn't even count" Sawyer complained.

Claire, Charie, Sayid, and Shannon all glared at him. He shut up.

"Sayid, your turn" Jack said.

So Sayid took the bottle and spun. It landed on Kate.

Sayid didn;t move. He just looked at Shannon. Shannon just nodded telling him to just get it over with.

He went over to Kate. It wasn't going to be that bad. I mean, Kate's gorgeous and from what he heard a great kisser. But it still wasn't good; it wasn't Shannon.

So they both leaned in for the kiss. It lasted several seconds. Shannon felt a little jealous, but she trusted Sayid. And Kate. Jack also felt jealous. He knew he should trust Kate, but trust had never been an easy thing for him; so as hard as he tried not to be, he was jealous.

When they pulled away Sayid looked directly at Shannon, to make sure that she wasn't upset by the kiss. The look on her face told him that she wasn't, and that she trusted him. That made him happy. He went back over to his seat next to her. As soon as he sat her head returned to its usual spot on his shoulder.

Kate looked over at Jack. As hard as he tried to hide it, she could tell the kiss bothered him a little. She went and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry" She told him.

"Why are you sorry? Its just a game of Spin the Bottle" He said, more trying to convince himself.

"Freckles. Your spin" Sawyer said.

**A/N: Okey Dokey! Second chapt.! sorry it took so long to get up, and its not all that long. I promise a great next chapt. up by tom. or def. the next day! I'm excited about it. Its going to be fun!**

**Now go REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	3. The Fun has only Begun!

_**Chapter 3**_

Kate face fell when the bottle landed on Charlie. She had nothing against him; he just wasn't who he was hoping it would land on. So she decided to just get it over with a made her way over to Charlie.

She leaned in and kissed him, their lips just barely lingering longer than necessary. again causing Jack hints of jealousy he knew he shouldn't feel.

They pulled away, Kate looking first at Claire, then Jack, making sure the kiss wasn't enough to upset anyone. She guessed it wan't.

"Your spin" Libby said, nodding her head towards Charlie.

Charlie took the bottle and spun it, watching it land on Shannon.

Shannon got a look of disgust on her face. The only person here who wouldn't have caused that face was Sayid. Sayid smiled a tad when he saw the look on her face; partially because it showed she only wanted him, and also because of how adoribly cute it made her look.

Charlie just sat there for a few minutes before moving, Shannon not complaining. Then, he finally got up and went over to her.

They leaned in for the kiss; well, a peck, if it could even be considered that. Sayid gave a small smirk at this aswell.

Shannon grabbed the bottle in annoyance. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. When she spun it she just sat there in shock saying 'no way in hell am I kissing him!' Sayid had no problem with this at all. Claire gave a small giggle at the look on her face.

Shannon had spun it, and it had landed on Sawyer. This night was **not** going her way.

_**A/N: SoOoOoOo sorry it took soo long to update..I was unexpectidly away.. also very sorry its so short! Review! Please!**_


	4. A Not So Happy Shannon

_**Chapter 4**_

"No Way! I am **not** kissing Sawyer!" Shannon practically screamed.

"Oh come on Sticks. I'll make it worth it" Sawyer said giving his trademark, dimpled smirk. Shannon made a look of disgust, while Sayid just glared at him.

"Come on Shan." Claire began. "Just kiss him and get it over with. Besides, Kate said he's a good kisser." Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Jack looked almost hurt. "What? Kate said it not me." Everyone stared at Kate for confermation.

"This true Freckles?" Sawyer's grin grew.

"What! Claire!" Kate shot Claire a look.

"I didn't hear a 'no' in there at all" Sawyer pointed out.

"Oooppps. Sorry Kate."

"Well, Sticks can be the judge of that, because she still owes me a kiss" Sawyer told everyone.

Shannon just glared it him in a combination of hate and disgust. Then she looked at Sayid pleading with him to find her a way out of it. He just returned a sad look telling her he couldn't and he was sorry.

So, very hesitantly Shannon inched her way over to Sawyer. He smirked his dimpled grin.

Shannon leaned in for what she was planning on only barely being a peck, but Sawyer had other ideas. He put his arms around her neck and pulled her closer, his tongue begging her to let it in. Sayid almost killed Sawyer, but Jack held him seated where he was. Shannon pulled away, pushed him back, and smacked him across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed.

"Ah come on Barbie. You know you wanted that" He said as she made her way back into Sayid's arms.

"I refuse to spin again!" Shannon said completely seriously.

"Shannon, you agreed to play" Kate said.

"Yeah. That was before Sawyer tried to shove his tongue down my throat!" She shot back. Sayid lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Well Sawyer, its your turn." Charlie said, not seeming to notice how angry Shannon, and Sayid too, were.

Sawyer grinned as he spun the bottle, grin increasing when it landed on Kate.

Jack pretended not to notice, focussing on Shannon and Sayid.

_**A/N: Aaahhh! That was really fun to write! Sorry Jaters, being a SKater I just had to! Please REVIEW! Let me know what you liked & what you didn't...REVIEW!**_


	5. Jealousy? Or Pain?

_**Chapter 5**_

Sawyer grinned his dimpled grin and went over to Kate. Kate knew that this wouldn't be anything short of an attempt at making out with her; especially after his kiss with Shannon. So she just waited for the unevitable. She looked over at Jack, giving him a look that showed she was sorry, but his face had the same look he'd had when he thought she played him in the Truth ot Dare game.

"Don't worry Freckles, I'll make it worth your while" Sawyer said smirking.

"Come on. Can we just get this over with" Kate whined. Sawyer needed no more encoraging and crushed his lips against hers.

It started off agressive, then slowed down for a little, then got intense when Sawyer's tongue begged her mouth to let it in. She let it in; he was too good of a kisser to pass up. So the kiss ended up being a makeout session, as Kate predicted.

"Cough We're Cough still Cough here" Charlie said.

"Ah, Get a Room!" Shannon told them.

Claire was trying to comfort Jack who right now wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. It was either jealousy, hurt, upset, angery, or most likely, a combination of them all.

Kate pulled back and didn't look at him at first, she just focussed on Sawyer. Then, dreadedly, she looked over at Jack. He once again wouldn't look at her. She would have to talk to him, after her spin. She grabbed the bottle, spun it, and watched it land on Hurley.

She went over to him, they shared a nice peck, then Kate went and talked to Jack for the rest of the next spin and kiss.

Hurley spun and watched it land on Claire.

Kate finally got Jack to look at her; she couldn't believe how much he was overreacting.

Hurley went over to Claire. He looked a little nervous about kissing her, but the look on her face made it clear that it was no big deal and that this was afterall, only a game.

So they both leaned in and shared a kiss slightly more than a peck, but nothing to make anyone jealous; though it might have made Jack go into a jealous fit.

So Claire took the bottle and got ready to spin.

**A/N: Okay, Okay..I'm not to proud of this chapter except the SKate kiss, so Jaters, I appologize. Anyway, please review! & I better get some nice reviews from the fellow SKaters reading this.. REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Sweet Kisses

_**Chapter 6**_

Claire spun the bottle and got a huge grin on her face. She turned to her left to face Charlie; everyone just rolled their eyes at her luck, it ruined the game.

"Omg! I hate this game!" Shannon complained. "I spin and I get a Southern Pervert trying to makeout with me! Claire spins and gets to kiss her boyfriend! Uuugg!"

Sawyer smirked. Sayid just pulled her closer to him.

So Claire leaned in and Charlie gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back, softly at first, but it didn't take long for the kiss to intensify. Charlie was soon running his tongue along her lips. She parted her lips, letting his tongue in. Then she pulled away, remembering everyone was watching.

After they pulled away Charlie took the bottle. He spun and watched as it landed on Sun.

"Jin won't, like, bloody kill me because of this kiss. Right? I mean, it won't mean anything, it'll hardly be anything at all" Charlie asked Sun.

"He won't know about it, and if he does I'll explain" Sun answered.

Charlie nodded and walked over to her. He leaned in, kissed her, and pulled back. He returned to his spot next to Claire.

Sun took the bottle and spun it. She was going to have to kiss Jack.

**A/N: Ok. Hopefully that was good..Let me know if the PB&J kiss was any good; being a PB&J fan I couldn't help but put in a PB&J kiss! I assure you that the next chapter will be great! I'm thinking its going to be the 2nd to last chapter...Now go Review! **


	7. A Tad Bit Pissed

**_A/N: SOOOOO sorry the update took so long! enjoy_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Sun went over to Jack and gave Kate an appoligetic look. Kate shrugged it off. it was a game after all. Jack leaned in and gently kissed her lips then pulled back. Sun went back to where she had been sitting and Jack grabbed the bottle. He really didn't want to spin, because the only person he wanted to kiss was the girl sitting next to him, Kate. Like the bottle would actually land on her.

He flicked his wrist and spun the bottle. He watched as it slowly came to a stop.

"No way in hell am I kissing the Jackass doctor!" Sawyer screamed.

Kate and the rest of the girls giggled.

Jack just dropped his head down to the ground.

"You ever kiss a guy before Jack?" Shannon asked curious.

He looked up at her. "Yeah. Once. When I was in college."

No one could believe it.

"Well then you can so Sawyer how." Kate told him. "Because unless he goes off and has some.._fun.._when he goes off into the woods" She smirked and everyone else laughed. "he's never kissed a guy"

Sawyer grabs the empty bottle and takes a pretend swig, signifying that he's still never kissed a guy.

Sawyer decided that this was another chance to piss Jack off more; he was obviously going to take it.

"Come on Doc. You know as well as I do that there's no way out of it so why don't we just get it over with"

Everyone was surprised by Sawyer's sudden change in thinking.

Jack reluctantly makes his way over to Sawyer. He slowly leans in wanting to just give him a small peck and get this over with, quickly as possible.

Sawyer, being aware of this, crushed his mouth against Jack's and brings his arm up around his neck. Everyone just stared in disbelief. Sawyer finally satisfied that Jack is mad enough for now pulls away.

With his trademark smirk on his face he says "Hey Freckles, you obviously didn't pick the Doc for his kisses"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh a little at this, the girls giggling because Kate had earlier admitted that Jack couldn't really kiss.

Jack was already pissed but when Sawyer said that he lost it. He went over & punched him screaming. He tried to punch him again but Sawyer ducked out of the way this time. All three of the guys who weren't involved where how holding a screaming Jack back. Sawyer went and sat down.

After Jack finally regained composure he and the rest of the guys sat down too.

"Well" Sawyer says picking up the bottle. "If I'm not completely mistaken I believe it would be my turn to spin"

No one said anything.

**_A/N: Yiippppyyyyyy!!! finally, an update with a Jawyer kiss! i think this chapt. deserves some more than lovely reviews so, ah, stop reading this and go REVIEW!! _**


End file.
